<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Sky of Orange, That Brought Us Together by Camki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398205">That Sky of Orange, That Brought Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camki/pseuds/Camki'>Camki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Definitely OOC, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Umm no Homophobia, this is my first oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camki/pseuds/Camki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, partner whats wrong? I know you don't want to leave, but that's why we’re hanging out isn’t it?” Yosuke said, seemingly confused at his sudden change in mood.</p><p>Souji shook his head, “It’s not that, It’s just that I realised…”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I couldn't catch that.” Yosuke said, his voice growing quiet. </p><p>Souji spoke up words repeating “It’s just… It’s just… I-I love you, I’m an idiot for not realising it before.” His voice was soft, but quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Sky of Orange, That Brought Us Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song "Kimi no Kage, Orange no Sora" By angela, I'd recommend listening: Here's a link (This is the closest thing I could find to official) https://youtu.be/jmPtsWVtoog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yosuke and Souji were sitting at the river, Yosuke seemed to ramble about random topics as Souji couldn't help but smile. Time seemed to fly as the sun had started to set, a soft orange surrounding the two as their shadows seemed to grow. </p><p>Souji soon blushed and looked down, continuing to smile, Yosuke’s hair looked like gold from all the orange surrounding them. Souji soon frowned knowing he’d need to say goodbye soon, he didn’t want to leave, but he wanted to go home, his family was waiting for him after all. </p><p>He knew It would be boring without his partner always there to make him smile. Souji frowned as he looked at his partner again, his hair still colored a soft gold, the stars starting to peer through the orange. Souji’s feelings hit like a truck as he knew he loved him, Souji put his knees to his chest sulking.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, partner whats wrong? I know you don't want to leave, but that's why we’re hanging out isn’t it?” Yosuke said, seemingly confused at his sudden change in mood.</p><p>Souji shook his head, “It’s not that, It’s just that I realised…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I couldn't catch that.” Yosuke said, his voice growing quiet. </p><p>Souji spoke up his words fumbling as he spoke “It’s just… It’s just… I-I love you, I’m an idiot for not realising it before.” His voice was soft, but quiet as worry trickled into his voice.</p><p>Yosuke leaned against Souji, rubbing his back, giving a small smile. “Your not an idiot, nor am I. I'm pretty sure you're the one who taught me that, but… those words I’m happy you were able to say them to me, well of all people.”</p><p> </p><p>Souji looked up, giving a small prideful smile. “I’m happy too, I’m happy, I-I’m really happy. You love me too right?” Yosuke gave a nod, Souji’s smile turned into the sun as he embraced the other. </p><p>Yosuke's hair was now a shade of black as the night sky started to surround them, they were both on the grass as the embrace was more of a tackle, Souji soon sat up then looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“The sunset it’s gone…” Souji spoke his voice upset, but he was still smiling.</p><p>“Huh? Why do you say that?” The other whispered.</p><p>Souji looked away, hiding his face. “I wanted to take a picture, your hair, it was golden I thought it looked… pretty”</p><p>“Isn’t it when an important memory happens, It lasts forever, there's no picture that can replace how you felt.” Yosuke said wisely, putting a finger to his chin, even though he was blushing furiously.</p><p>“Hmm, when did you become the wise guy?” Souji jokes.</p><p>“Huh, no you told me that phrase, when I was still stuck on senpai...” Yosuke frowned but soon gave a smile as he looked deep in thought for a second. “Anyways you confessed and I confessed, what does that make us now?”</p><p>“Lovers?” Souji spoke up biting his lip. “But that doesn't sound right.”</p><p>Yosuke nodded, “partners?” Yosuke stood up and gave a hand.</p><p>“Partners now, partners forever, isn’t that right, partner?” Souji took his hand pulling himself up.</p><p>“Partner’s forever, I think I’d like that” Yosuke leaned his head on the other's shoulder, entwining each other's fingers. Looking up at what used to be the sunset that is now the night sky filled with stars, their hands acting as an inseparable link between the two. They held on until it was time to leave, but even if they weren't physically connected anymore they knew that no matter what happened, their bond would last for more than just a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the song "Kimi no Kage, Orange no Sora" By angela I really recommend you listen to this, Its from "My Next Life as a Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!", a beautiful song  there was no official translation, so I did my best to convey the same emotion and a little bit of the text.</p><p>Also, thanks for reading. I'm still trying to find Inspiration for my demon lord fic, so imma throw this out. </p><p>All comments are appreciated, I love to see peoples opinions on my works it makes me happy to see people are reading. Criticism Is always welcome as I try to encourage it. on my fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>